Amor Helado
by DarkCupidFearless
Summary: Una pelea entre Jack y Bunny, lo ha dejado muy dolido, y ha logrado hacer que desconfie de los guardianes. Pitch a vuelto y le tiene una propuesta al Guardián de la Diversión, sin saber que esta será su perdición ¿Jack seguirá junto a los Guardianes? ¿O aceptara la propuesta de Pitch? y ¿Bunny podrá hacer algo al respecto? JackRabitt, antes era ChocolateNaranja210. Info dentro.
1. Chapter 1: El Inicio del Problema

HI PEOPLE, por si no me recuerdan yo antes era ChocolateNaranja210, pero debido a algunos problemas (Se me olvido la contraseña) no puedo seguir publicando esta historia, haci que me cree otra cuenta, y aquí me tienen , otra vez en marcha en esta gran historia, con un gran argumento, pero horriblemente narrada y redactada; y con el potencial de ser convertida en una novela mexicana.

Como ven regrese con esta historia que yo se que muchos estaban esperando con ansias, y les prometo que esta vez si la terminare. Lo juro por mi precioso Snowflake.

Tuve que reescribir la historia, no en su totalidad claro está, pero si me llevara un tiempo recobrar el ritmo de esta historia, así que tengo que leerme todo otra vez para saber que onda y darles un final de telenovela digno de ustedes.

Pero si, vere si puedo publicar un cap por semana, de lo que ya tenia preparado, pero esta vez, les prometo que no me tardare un año en actualizar.

Sin más la temidas advertencias.

 **Advertencias:** Este fic contiene Yaoi, asi que si no te gusta el genero has el favor de abandonar esta historia y buscar otra que sea de tu agrado. También encontrarás mala redacción, horrores ortográficos (Sorry por eso), y mucho, mucho drama.

 **Desclaimer:** Por desgracia Rise Of The Guardians no me perteneces, es propiedad de DreamWorks Animation y de sus respectivos creadores. Yo solo los tomo prestados para mis tontas locuras.

Sin mas que decir nos vemos abajo.

Luces!

Cámara!

ACCIÓN!

* * *

Capítulo 1: **El Inicio del Problema**

—¡POR QUÉ NO CRECES DE UNA MALDITA VEZ JACK FROST! —explotó por fin el Guardián de la Esperanza, mirando al Guardián de la Diversión bañado en pintura.

Hace unos instantes, Jack, al borde del aburrimiento, le había robado una canasta de huevos a Bunny, una grande por cierto, solo para entretenerse con las reacciones que de seguro tendría el rostro del conejo. Este, al darse cuenta que sus huevos fueron robados por el Guardián de la Diversión, lo empezó a perseguir, primero un poco irritado, pero ya después siguiéndole el juego, con risas y burlas por parte de ambos.

Los demás guardianes sonrieron al ver "convivir" a los dos. Habían pasado cerca de 10 años desde la batalla con Pitch, en ese tiempo no había más problemas, lo cual fue algo satisfactorio para los guardianes. Y también en ese tiempo la relación de Bunny y Jack había mejorado. No eran los mejores amigos, pero ya no tenían una pelea cada 5 minutos.

Pero lo que empezó como un juego, minutos más tarde, ya no lo era. Bunny ya cansado y harto de perseguir a Jack, le pidió que le regresara la canasta. Pero como siempre Jack no hizo caso. La supuesta broma se salió de control, Jack usó una de las esferas de North para teletransportarse a la Warren siendo seguido por Bunny.

Los demás guardianes los siguieron temiendo que algo malo pasara, pero cuando llegaron ya era tarde.

Jack estaba lleno de pintura, siendo gritado por Áster. La razón, Jack al no ver que había un árbol en su camino, chocó contra este, dejando caer la canasta provocando que esta se rompiera.

Bunny enojado se acercó lentamente a Jack con muy malas intenciones, este al ver lo que había hecho, y que Bunny se le acercaba peligrosamente fue retrocediendo de espaldas asustado, hasta que, sin ver lo que había detrás de él, cayó al río de pintura, congelando más de la mitad de este por miedo a ahogarse.

Como pudo salió del río casi congelado, solo para ver al histérico conejo antropomórfico con una cara de ira pura.

Jack intentó demasiadas veces disculparse, pero para el conejo rojo de ira, poco le importó las disculpas de Jack y empezó una "PEQUEÑA" pelea, llamando la atención de los demás Guardianes que estaban listos para intervenir si es que era necesario.

—Lo siento —dijo Jack en otro intento fallido por disculparse, mientras bajaba la cabeza con un signo de culpa en su rostro.

—SOLO ESO VAS A DECIR —gritó de nuevo Bunny histérico.

—N-no —dijo Jack con la voz entrecortada por tanto griterío.

—ERES UN IDIOTA —lo tomó por el cuello del suéter y lo sacudió como una muñeca de trapo.

—Losientolosientolosientolosientolosiento —Jack asustado y alterado por el repentino movimiento, empezó a decir atropelladamente.

—DIME ¿POR QUE CARAJOS HACES ESTO?, DIME, ¿TANTO ME ODIAS PARA QUE BUSQUES TODOS LOS DÍAS COMO EXASPERARME? ¡DIME! —grito Bunny ya demasiado cansado de escuchar tantas disculpas.

—¡YA BASTA ASTER! —intervino Tooth, tratando inútilmente de calmar a Bunny, estaba pasando una línea delicada.

—TU NO TE METAS TOOTH, SABES QUE TENGO RAZÓN, ESTE IDIOTA —señala a Jack—. SOLO ES UN ESTORBO. Ahora se una buena niña y lárgate de aquí ¡YA! —le grita a Tooth, y Tooth solo se va volando asustada, Aster nunca había gritado de esa forma desde que lo conoció.

—Y EN CUANTO A TI… —se volteo a Jack, que todavía lo agarraba del suéter—. Sigo esperando —le dijo ya un poco más calmado.

—y-yo… —empezó a decir Jack, pensando las palabras correctas, cualquier palabra fuera de contexto podría desatar otra vez a Bunny—. y-yo, yo no te odio Áster —dijo sin más.

—ENTONCES ¿POR QUE DIABLOS HACES ESTO? —volvió a gritar furioso Bunny.

—Deja que termine, Bunny… —dijo North, con su típico acento Ruso, o más calmado posible aunque por dentro quisiera arrancarle la cabeza a Bunny y usarla de adorno navideño, por andar gritando a medio mundo.

—Yo solo lo hago para llamar tu atención —siguió hablando Jack—. No te odio, Jamás lo haría… Yo, no sé cómo decir esto, tenía planeado decírtelo algún día, pero yo… Te amo Áster, más de lo que debería. Me enamore de ti desde que te conocí —dijo Jack agachando la cabeza, y una lágrima salía de su ojo izquierdo.

Un silencio incomodo se formó en la Warren, North estaba sorprendido jamás lo pensó de Jack, Sandman no estaba tan sorprendido, él había los sueños que tenia Jack con cierto conejo lo cual intuía de que se trataba, y Tooth no le dio mucha importancia ya que era la única que sabía de su pequeño "enamoramiento" de Jack hacia Áster.

Bunny por su parte estaba experimentando una mezcla de emociones y su rostro era digno de tomar una foto para revivir el momento cuando se quisiera.

—Lo siento —volvió a decir en un susurro Jack.

Una risa burlona se escuchó por todo el lugar por parte de Bunny, cuando termino de burlarse de Jack, volvió su mirada fría hacia el joven otra vez.

—Me das asco —dijo Bunny con veneno en su voz al parecer estaba enojado MUY enojado.

—Qu…—intento decir Jack mientras más lágrimas salían de su rostro.

—Crees que solo por el hecho de que estés enamorado de mí, no significa que voy a olvidar todo esto —dijo Áster burlándose de Jack.

—Y-yo pensaba q-ue… —quiso decir Jack, pero fue interrumpido por Bunny.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué también estaba enamorado de ti? —pregunto irónicamente Bunny—. Sabía que eras idiota pero no tanto —dijo en burla.

—No sirves para nada, eres un niñato, eres un malcriado, ¡NO MERECES SER UN GUARDIÁN! —grito lo último Bunny.

—Bunny… por favor —empezó Jack de nuevo —Lo siento —y una vez más sus disculpas fueron olímpicamente ignoradas.

—¡ERES UN IDIOTA, NADIE TE NECESITA, ESTAMOS MEJOR SIN TI! —dijo Aster mientras lo bajaba sin nada de delicadeza y le arrebataba el cayado de las manos—. ¡NADIE TE QUIERE! —seguía mientras tomaba el cayado con ambas manos—. ¡NOSE PORQUE EL HOMBRE DE LA LUNA TE CONVIRTIÓ EN GUARDIÁN, NO SIRVES PARA ESO! —decía mientras apretaba el cayado con fuerza—. ¡TE HUBIERA DEJADO MORIR EN EL HIELO! —y finalmente partió en dos el cayado de Jack.

—¡NOOOOO! —grito desgarradoramente Jack mientras caía al suelo débil.

—Eres un inútil y nunca vas a cambiar —dijo Bunny, le lanzo el cayado partido a Jack, y se iba del lugar sin decir nada más.

Jack lloraba desgarradoramente arrodillado en el suelo con el cayado roto en manos. Tooth se acercó a paso lento hacia Jack para consolarlo como lo haría cualquier madre.

—Jack… ¿Te encuentras bien? —Tooth se arrodillo a un lado del joven, Jack no respondió—. Necesitas algo… —Tooth intento abrazar al chico, pero Jack solo aparto los brazos del hada.

—Solo déjenme solo… —fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de ahí corriendo con el cayado en manos, llorando.

Ninguno de los guardianes lo siguió, los tres sabían que debían darle un tiempo al adolescente.

Tooth se volteo a ver a North, para buscar una solución al "pequeño" problema. Pero por el momento North, sólo quería ahorcar a Bunny con sus propias manos por hacerle esto a Jack.

Sin duda Áster se había metido en un gran problema del cual no saldría fácilmente.

Sin saber que este problema sería el causante de muchos desastres más adelante.

Continuara…

* * *

Yo se que les gusto, como hace un año, apuesto a que si.

Bueno no me queda mas que decir, solo que si llegaste hasta aquí, significa te importo, y que me extrañaste.

Ya sabes como funciona. Te gusto, un Review. No te gusto, un Review.

Campaña de Reviews para Inspiración-Sama: Ya saben que este hombre no trabaja gratis, asi que dejen muchos reviews para ayudarme y hacer que Inspiración-Sama no huya.

Puedes pasarte por mi sensual Facebook.

Facebook: Dark Cupid *Proximamente*

Y si tienes cuenta Wattpad me puedes encontrar como: * *Dark*Cupid*_*Fearless* (Solo quiten todos los asteriscos)

Nos leemos hasta la próxima.

Dark Cupid

Dark Cupid


	2. Chapter 2: La Propuesta

Hola, si se que me tarde un poco, pero esque he estado un poco ocupado, los profesores no me dan un respiro. Pero bueno al fin pude terminar de reescribir este pedazo de basura que me costó mucho trabajo, tenganme piedad, no he dormido bien en muchos días, imaginense como estoy, me duermo a las 1 veces hasta las 2 de la madrugada, sólo para levantarme a las 5, no duermo nada prácticamente, Ademas de que sufro insomnio y no puedo dormir bien. Odio la escuela y mis sentimientos 7-7. Pero bueh que se le puede hacer.

Doy gracias a todos los que han leído la historia hasta ahora, aunque no comenten se que estan ahi. Los hamo con todo mi gay corazon.

 **Advertencias:** Este fic, contiene Yaoi, no por el momento, pero si va a tener, asi que si no te gusta el genero haz el favor de salir y buscar otra historia que sea de tu gusto. También encontrarás mala redacción, horrores ortográficos, azúcar, especias, muchos colores, comedia insípida, y un sexy Jack.

 **Desclaimer** : Rise of The Guardians no me pertenece, lo cual es bueno creo. Le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores y a Dream Works Animation.

Bueno los veo abajo.

 **Luces.**

 **Cámara** **.**

 **y Acción.**

* * *

Capítulo 2: **La Propuesta**

—

Jack salió de la Warren, simplemente voló lejos del lugar tratando de no derramar mas lagrimas, al menos hasta que estuviera más lejos.

Voló hacia el lago. Aún seguía dolido por las palabras de Bunny, aunque siempre era normal ver a ellos dos peleando, Jack hacia lo imposible para no llorar cada vez que tenían un mini altercado, donde la mayoría de las veces las cosas siempre se salían de control, Jack siempre trataba de llorar frente a todos, trataba de hacerse el fuerte.

" _¿Pero hasta cuándo?"_ Se preguntó.

Siempre después de cada pelea, se iba al lago, donde ahí podía llorar todo lo que quisiera, ahí podría desmoronarse sin que nadie le dijera nada, sin que nadie lo juzgara, lo lastimara o humillara.

Solo lloraba, lloraba, haciéndose siempre la misma pregunta, _"¿Por qué me odias Bunny?"_ , seguía sin entender del porque tanto era el odio de Bunny hacia él.

Si, lo aceptaba, a veces podría llegar a ser fastidioso, cuando se lo proponía, ¿Pero que se le podía hacer? Era un adolescente apenas después de todo, un inmaduro, curioso, DEMASIADO inocente, un chico que no pudo vivir su juventud de una manera plena.

—¿Por qué Bunny? **—** se preguntaba Jack, mientras más lágrimas caían de su rostro—. ¿Porque me odias? **—** se volvía a preguntar el chico mirando hacia la luna, como si le fuera a dar la respuesta a sus problemas —¿Por qué? —volvió a preguntar con la vista fija en la luna.

Agachando la cabeza, miro su cayado, la imagen de Bunny le regresa a la mente, como lo había roto, mirándolo con odio y asco.

Jack solo lanzo el cayado lejos de él, no quería verlo por el momento, no después de lo ocurrido, así que solo escondió su cabeza en sus rodillas y siguió llorando.

No iba a mentir, pensaba que Bunny también le correspondía, al parecer fue un tonto por creer eso.

Unos ruidos extraños interrumpieron su llanto, pero no quería levantar la vista, si era una persona no lo vería y en caso de que fuera algún Guardián, ya había dejado en claro que quería estar solo. Pero los ruidos no se detuvieron, al contrario, incrementaron de volumen.

Cuándo Jack levantó su rostro, unas sombras y un polvo negro extraño se llevaban su cayado. Lo elevaban por el aire dando vueltas, y más vueltas como queriéndose tragar el roto cayado. Hasta simplemente desaparecer.

Acto seguido una risa malvada se escuchó por todo el lugar y el mismo polvo negro se transformaba en una nube a unos metros de él.

Jack, se puso en posición de batalla, todo eso lo hacía recordar algo, ¿Pero que era?, sea lo que sea él sabía que no podía ser nada bueno.

—Oh, pero que hermoso… al parecer uno de los guardianes al fin se dio cuenta de que nadie lo quiere —se escuchó esa voz con tono burlón hacia Jack, y el todavía no deducía de quien se trataba—. Pero que triste —dijo la misa voz esta vez con tono sarcástico.

De entre las sombras apareció Pitch Black, con su típica sonrisa macabra.

Jack se sorprendió al verlo, y en ese mismo instante se dio cuenta de dos cosas, una, no habían derrotado a Pitch hace años, y dos, no tenía como defenderse.

—Yo pensaba que ya te habías dado cuenta —siguió hablando Pitch, mientras hacia una cara de "Pobrecito".

—¿Que es lo que quieres ahora? —dijo Jack, sabía que Pitch tramaba algo, y por su expresión sabía que no era nada bueno.

—Solo quiero tu ayuda **—** le dijo sin más Pitch, mientras le lanzaba el cayado de Jack en una pieza, al parecer lo había reparado sin nada de esfuerzo.

Jack lo tomo rápidamente, estaba sorprendido, un tanto feliz y… ¿Agradecido? ¡¿Con Pitch?!

—Al parecer te agradó que haya arreglado tu cayado, fue un pequeño truco que aprendí años atrás, no te preocupes, considéralo un obsequio —le dijo Pitch con una sonrisa sínica.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —volvió a preguntar Jack.

—Solo vengo a abrirte los ojos —respondió Pitch.

Con una de sus manos acumulo un poco de polvo de pesadillas hasta formar una esfera, la esfera se transparento hasta que parecía se vidrio y dentro de ella se empezaron a formar imágenes, al principio raras y sin sentido, hasta que poco a poco fueron tomando forma.

Pitch le entrego la esfera a Jack, dentro de ella pudo ver algo que lo estremeció.

Dentro de la esfera había unas imágenes de los guardianes, estaban en el taller de North a excepción de Sandman, Bunny había regresado al lugar y al parecer todos estaban enojados y no con el conejo con lo sucedido hace momentos.

 **-*-*-* Dentro de la Esfera *-*-*-**

—Es un idiota, un estúpido, un malnacido, UN PEN… —decía Bunny, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

—Sí, si lo sabemos, Áster, No tienes que repetirlo —dijo North sin darle importancia a lo que decía Bunny

—Cuando lo vea te juro que… —decía Bunny dirigiéndose a North.

—Mira Bunny, que tengas problemas con Jack no significa que nos tengas que meter a nosotros también —dijo Tooth un tanto enojada al respecto con lo que paso.

—Vamos Tooth, sabes bien que tengo razón —trato de hacerla entrar en "razón" —. Sabes perfectamente que Jack ha sido un problema desde siempre —. Alzo los brazos, un tanto molesto—. No recuerdas todo lo que hizo —.

—Y que se supones que nos hizo, si se puede saber —inquirió North ya molesto con Bunny, le empezaba a doler la cabeza por sus reclamos.

—Enserio tengo que recordarte —puso dos dedos en su frente fingiendo decepción—. Primero —fue enumerando con los dedos—. Arruino la pascua del 86', la pascua de hace 10 años, casi hace Tooth se quede sin trabajo, y casi arruina la navidad de hace un año —.

Como olvidarlo, Jack había quemado por error casi la mitad de regalos.

—Tal vez… tengas razón —dijo North cerrando los ojos.

—¿Ahora lo defiendes? —pregunto Tooth.

—Deja de hacerte la inocente Tooth —acuso Bunny.

—Pues para empezar lo defiendes, y no lo seguiste, ni estas a su lado, como se supone que tú dices —la apunto Bunny

Tooth abrió los ojos, sorprendida, ella no siguió a Jack porque sabía que debían darle un tiempo. Esta solo bufo y se volteo molesta.

—Tal vez, el Hombre de la Luna si cometió un error al convertir a Jack en un Guardián —dijo North mirando la luna.

Tooth miro a North sin poder creer lo que había dicho, que les estaba pasando a todos.

 **-*-*-* Fuera de la Esfera *-*-*-**

La esfera se rompió en mil pedazos al impactarse contra el suelo, Jack la había soltado después de ver lo ocurrido dentro de aquella esfera, estaba atolondrado, no sabía que decir, mientras más lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

Pitch solo disfrutaba del show, ver al Guardián de la Diversión con los sentimientos destrozados era algo que le encantaba y mucho.

—P-pero, por-porque, porque ¿PORQUE? ¡¿PORQUE TODO EL MUNDO ME ODIA?! —grito con el alma destrozada.

—Yo intente decirte desde un principio, pero no me creíste —simuló lastima hacia el joven Guardián.

—¡TE QUIERES CALLAR! **—** grito Jack, mientras trataba de golpear a Pitch, fallando repetidas veces.

Pitch solo esquivaba los golpes sin nada de dificultad, con una sonrisa de superioridad y cinismo, Jack, ya cansado solo se tiró a suelo a seguir llorando, a pesar de que su cayado había sido restaurado a su forma original, aún seguía dolido por las palabras de Bunny, y aumentándole lo que había visto en aquella esfera, era un dolor que nadie podría soportar.

Pitch sonrió su plan estaba saliendo justo como él quería. Primero ayudar a Jack, segundo destruir sus sentimientos metiéndole, y tercero…

—Te dije desde un principio Jack, ellos no te saben valorar, ellos no te quieren, no seas estúpido, te lo dije… —dijo Pitch mientras caminaba alrededor de él—. Porque no te unes a mí, como te dije antes, que mejor combinación que el frío y el miedo —siguió hablando—. Si te unes a mí, podrás vengarte de ellos, de los que te insultaron, de los que se burlaron de ti, toda la gente que te trato de menos —dijo—. Entonces ¿Qué dices? —pregunto esperando ansiosamente la respuesta del chico.

¿Qué diría?, Esa maldita pregunta, sabía perfectamente que Pitch tenía razón, pero que dirían o más bien cómo reaccionarian los Guardianes al saber que había hecho algo horrible.

Pero viéndolo por el otro lado, él sabía que no le importaba a ellos.

¿Por qué decir que "NO"?, apretando los ojos se levantó del suelo, ya nada le importaba, había tomado una decisión de la cual, después se arrepentiría.

—Acepto —dijo Jack sin más, sabía de antemano que estaba cometiendo el peor de los errores, pero no le importaba.

Pitch solo rio un poco, su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección. Este simplemente trono los dedos.

Acto seguido varias pesadillas empezaron a rodear a Jack hasta taparlo completamente en un torbellino de polvo negro.

Jack no podía ver nada debido a las pesadillas, sentía un dolor agudo por todo su cuerpo, como si lo estuvieran quemando vivo.

Dejó de respirar, sentí que se estaba ahogando, inclusive por el dolor había comenzado a llorar más.

Y por un segundo se arrepintió de lo que había hecho.

Cuando todo el polvo se dispersó, se logró ver a Jack, diferente, era el mismo, solo que había cambiado.

Su cabello de blanco como la nieve, se había tornado de un color negro como a noche, sus ojos de ese hermoso color azul, se habían tornado de un color amarillo brillante, el suéter que traía ahora era de un color gris oscuro, sin mencionar que ahora tenía unas ligeras garras y colmillos.

Era una versión malvada del Guardián de la Diversión, era un pequeño precio que debía pagar, para ser parte de Pitch.

Aunque después de todo ya no había vuelta atrás, había aceptado bajo su propio riesgo...

Vaya a saber qué problemas le traería la propuesta que le había dado Pitch.

Tal vez había hecho lo correcto.

Tal vez.

Continuará…

* * *

Gracias por leer, mis hermosuras, me hacen muy feliz.

Ya sabes, te gusto deja un Review. No te gusto deja un Review. Un escritor un Reviews, es un escritor feliz.

Campaña de Reviews para Inspiración-Sama: Saben que el hombre no trabaja gratis, necesita su ración de Reviews, porque si no me abandona el muy maldito.

A contestar Reviews:

 **BlackMoon:** Si es horrible no poder usar la anterior cuenta, me dolio, llore. Gracias por dejar tu Review, y esperate y agarrate de tu silla que lo que sigue te dejará anonadado, o es lo que espero al menos. Muchas gracias.

 **UsuyaseBlood:** Quien no quiere ahorcar al maldito conejo antropomórfico, creo que es obvio que todo el mundo. La verdad me dolio mucho, el escribir el primer capitulo, pero era necesario. Gracias por tu Review, y si planeo continuarlo, hasta el final.

Bueno yo creo que seria todo.

No te olvides pasarte por mi pagina de Facebook:

Dark Cupid Fearless *Próximamente*

Y si tienes una Sexy cuenta Wattpad, puedes seguirme también, me encuentras como:

*Arroba (Porque luego se lo traga FanFiction)*DarkCupid_Fearless.

Espero verlos en la proxima, les mando un saludo y un besazo.

Nos vemos.

Dark Cupid


	3. Chapter 3: Idiota

Hola mis corazones. Yo se perfectamente que me extrañaron, lo se, a mi no me mienten. Bueno traje otro capitulo mas de esta historia que se que a todos les encanta. Siento la tardanza pero he tenido unos problemas por allá, pero bueno ya salí de vacaciones y ya estoy un poco mejor emocionalmente... creo. Así que tal vez publique un poco mas seguido... tal vez.

Como sea, quiero agradecer a todos los que siguen esta historia hasta ahora, a los que comentan, y a los que solo leen pero no comentan, no se preocupen, no sean tímidos, yo los amare hasta el fin de los tiempos. Asi comenten o no

 **Advertencias:** Esta fanfic es Yaoi, así que si no te gusta el genero, haz el favor de abandonar este fic, y buscar otro que sea de tu agrado. También encontraras mala redacción, horrores ortográficos *Sorry for that* y comedia insípida.

 **Desclaimer:** Rise of The Guardians, no me pertenece, le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores y a DreamWorks Animation, yo solo los tomo prestado para hacer reales mis fantasías y lo regreso completitos.

Ya no los distraigo mas.

 **Luces.**

 **Camara.**

 **Drama.**

 **¡ACCIÓN!**

* * *

Capítulo 3: " **Idiota"**

—

—Maldito Imbécil, Malnacido, Hijo de P… —maldecía Bunny mientras golpeaba y pateaba cualquier cosa que se le interpusiera en su camino. Estaba que ardía en furia, habían pasado cerca de unas 2 horas y aun seguía enojado con Jack por lo que había sucedido. No quería ni pensar en él ya que solo se hacía enfadar así mismo.

Y eso no podía ser bueno.

Se sentía bien y mucho, estaba orgulloso de sí mismo, había puesto a Jack en su lugar y de seguro lo pensaría 2 veces antes de molestarlo. Ahora al fin tendría un poco de paz en su vida.

Pero, si estaba feliz de sí mismo, porque sentía, muy dentro de sí mismo… culpa.

Bunny no le dio importancia, era muy raro que el sintiera culpa por algo que él haya hecho, era un sentimiento que no se adhería a él, tal vez con el pasar del tiempo se le olvidaría.

Regreso a la Warren, donde ya prácticamente no había nadie, todos se habían ido, lo cual agradeció, no quería dar explicaciones por todo.

Todo seguía igual, la canasta rota, y el congelado rio de pintura. Rápidamente empezó a limpiar, tiro los pedazos de los huevos rotos a la basura con el dolor de su alma. Con trabajo, un pico y algo de fuego, logro descongelar el rio haciendo un esfuerzo muy grande.

Después de eso tomo un descanso, pero no podía dejar de lado su trabajo, así que solo se puso a pintar huevos, estaban a mediados de Enero, le quedaba tiempo. Tal vez con eso se distraería y dejaría de pensar en Jack.

Pero por más que intentaba pintar, su mente divagaba por otro lugar, mientras que en su mente dos voces batallaban por tener la razón.

" _Eres un Idiota"_

" **NO LO ERES"**

" _Tenías que ser tan cruel"_

" **ESE TONTO SE LO MERECIA"**

" _Recuerdas las lágrimas que derramo por tu culpa"_

" **RECUERDAS TODO LO QUE TE HIZO"**

—¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MIERDA —no podía concentrarse demasiado bien, su mente estaba completamente pensando en Jack, si él sabía que se había excedido un poco al gritarle a Jack, pero su orgullo se negaba a aceptarlo.

¿Por qué no lo aceptaba?

¿POR QUE NO ADMITIA QUE ERA UN INCREBLE IMBECIL?

 **¡¿POR QUE, MIERDA?!**

Estas preguntas sin respuestas se hacia el gran conejo.

—E. ASTER BUNNYMUND, CONCENTRATE, EL IDIOTA DE JACK SE LO MERECE —se dijo a sí mismo el conejo.

Después de segundos de estar satisfecho con lo que dijo y de sonreír como un idiota, se dio un fuerte golpe en la cara.

—¡¿POR QUE TENGO QUE SER TAN ORGULLOSO?! —se gritó así mismo.

—Lo mismo me he preguntado yo todo es tiempo… —dijo una voz detrás de Bunny.

Bunny dio un pequeño salto cuando escucho esa voz, ¿Por qué él?, ¿Por qué ahora?, se preguntó así mismo.

—Date la vuelta, te estoy hablando —dijo la misma voz.

Temeroso se dio la vuelta para ver si sus sospechas eran ciertas.

Y volteo.

Palideció.

Y si, era él.

—¡ETHAN QUE MIERDA HACES AQUÍ! —no era nadie más que su horrible dolor de muelas. Ethan Valentine.

Frente a él estaba un chico de su altura, de tez increíblemente blanca, su cabello era de un rojo intenso con un peinado un poco alborotado, y sus ojos un color rojo intenso. Estaba vestido con una camisa de vestir blanca, esta le llegaba hasta los codos, encima llevaba un chaleco rojo, usaba unos jeans pegados de color rojo, y Converse negros.

Además de todo traía un arco con un carcaj de flechas colgado en su espalda, pero lo que sobresaltaba más de él, eran unas enormes y blancas alas detrás de él, en su espalda.

Ethan ni se inmuto y tampoco contesto, solo se cruzó de brazos y le dirigio una mirada desafiante.

—¡¿COMO MIERDA ENTRASTE AQUÍ?! —volvió a gritar Bunny.

—Sabes que es muy sencillo entrar aquí… —dijo Ethan sin prestarle mucha atención a Bunny.

—ESO NO CONTESTA MI PREGUNTA, ¿QUE HACES AQUÍ? —volvió a gritar Bunny.

—Pues, tiene casi 150 años que no te veo, dime, ¿qué has hecho en tanto tiempo?… has… ¿Conocido a alguien? —preguntaba mientras caminaba alrededor de Bunny—. ¿Le has destruido los sentimientos a algún espíritu o Guardián?, Eh Áster —seguía preguntando Ethan.

"Mierda" pensó Bunny "Y si ya se enteró, ahora que voy a hacer"

Estaba en problemas y de proporciones enormes. Sabía perfectamente que cuando alguien hacia enojar a Ethan, alias, Cupido II, no salía con vida, metafórica y a veces literalmente hablando. Así que lo único que paso por su mete, que era lo único que podía hacer en una situación como esta, fue escapar.

Y que mejor forma de escapar que abrir un agujero para largarse.

Pero Ethan sabiendo lo que pasaba por la mente de Bunny, lo detuvo antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

—Ni siquiera lo intentes —dijo antes de que pudiera golpear el suelo con la pata que había levantado—. Baja la pata —Bunny obedeció a regaña dientes—. Buen chico —dijo Ethan, como si de un perro se tratase.

—¿Qué quieres? —dijo Bunny mientras miraba el suelo.

—Tranquilo Áster, no vengo a asesinarte ni nada por el estilo… —dio un suspiro—. Solo necesitohablar contigo —dijo Ethan lo más calmado posible, aunque por dentro, como los demás, quería asesinarlo por lo que le había hecho a Jack.

—¿De qué quieres hablar? —dijo dudosamente Bunny.

Después de segundos de silencio, habló Ethan.

—Vengo a hablarte de Jack —A Bunny se le fue el aire al escuchar eso.

"Mierda" volvió a pensar Bunny.

—Dime… ¡¿CON QUE DERECHO, TUVISTE EL DESCARO DE DESTRUIR LOS SENTIMIENTOS DEJACK?! —le regaño Ethan.

—Que te importa —respondió sin verlo.

—¡¿COMO QUE, QUE ME IMPORTA?! ¡SOY CUPIDO EL DIOS DEL AMOR! ¡CLARO QUEME IMPORTA! —grito Ethan ya harto.

—No, no lo eres, ¿Qué no ese es tu padre? —le dijo Bunny tratando de desviar la conversación.

—¡ME DEJO SU TRABAJO, SABES QUE YA ES MAYOR DE EDAD, IDIOTA, ADEMAS ESE NO ES EL PUNTO! ¡Y NO ME CAMBIES LA CONVERSACION! —Ethan respiro hondamente hasta que se calmó, sino conseguía una respuesta ahorcaría a Bunny—. Contesta —.

—No tengo que contestar nada… —le dijo Bunny.

—¡QUIERES DEJAR DE SER TAN INFANTIL Y DEJAR DE PENSAR EN ALGUIEN QUE NO SEAS TU MISMO! —Estallo de nuevo Ethan.

—Mírame pañalitos, el tonto de Jack se lo merecía —le dijo a Ethan, mientras lo tomaba por el cuello de la camisa—. Le hice un favor al mundo —le volvió a decir.

—¡ERES UN IDIOTA! —acto seguido Ethan le dio un puñetazo en la cara para que lo soltara.

Y sí que lo soltó, Bunny saco sus Boomerangs para golpear a Ethan, pero este salió volando lejos de Bunny.

—¡VUELVE AQUÍ COBARDE! —le grito Bunny.

—¡EL COBARDE ES OTRO QUE NO AFRONTA SUS EQUIVOCACIONES Y ERRORES! —le grito Ethan desde lo alto.

—¡NO FUE UNA EQUIVOCACION, YA TE DIJE QUE LE HIZE UN FAVOR AL MUNDO! —intento lanzarle un boomerang pero los esquivaba fácilmente.

—¡YA, DEJA DE SER UN ORGULLOSO DE MIERDA, ACEPTA TU ERROR, Y AMA A JACK!… ¡IMBECIL! —volvió a gritar desde lo alto.

—¿ESTAS LOCO O QUE?, ¡COMO CREER QUE YO VOY A AMAR A UN NIÑATO COMO JACK!, ADEMAS, SERIA ANTINATURAL… Además de que no lo aceptarían —dijo esto último con decepción en su voz, pero al darse cuenta de lo que dijo sacudió la cabeza fuertemente y se golpeo mentalmente.

—Oh ya entiendo, ya sé perfectamente lo que está pasando y lo que en verdad sientes por Jack —Ethan descendió y lo miro fijamente—. Y no es odio lo que sientes hacia el… —se cruzó de brazos—. Es algo muy alejado aese sentimiento —le dijo mientras se acercaba a él.

—Así ¿Y qué es?... Pañalitos —le dijo Bunny, Ethan no contesto—. Y bien, ¿Me vas a decir? —dijo.

—Pero por supuesto que no te voy a decir… —le dijo a Bunny—. Pero créeme cuando te digo, que cuando lo descubras estarás de rodillas suplicándole perdón a Jack —amenazo Ethan.

Bunny solo soltó una sonora carcajada, era absurdo.

Pedir.

Disculpas.

¿El?

¿A JACK?

Oh por favor.

—Síguete burlando, porque cuando pase, sabrás que tuve razón —dijo Ethan sin prestarle atención a las burlas de Bunny.

—El día que eso pase, me arrancare las orejas —dijo Bunny.

—Pues haz lo que quieras, pero ya te advertí, y yo nunca me equivoco Bunny, eso lo sabes perfectamente… —iba a continuar cuando se escuchó un _"Beep"_ —. Oh mira, da gracias que te salvo mi trabajo —le dijo mientras miraba su reloj.

Bunny estaba enojado con Ethan, como podía venir a amenazarlo con semejante estupidez. Ethan solo se dio la vuelta para irse.

—A ver si duermes tranquilo esta noche —le dijo Ethan mientras se iba.

—Dormiré como un conejito bebe si no te importa —le contesto Bunny.

Ethan solo rio y desplego sus alas y se fue volando.

—Imbécil —le dijo a Ethan una vez que ya se había ido.

Bunny vio la hora y ya era tarde, así que se dirigio a su hogar y se acostó en su cama, sin darle importancia a la discusión que tuvo con Jack y con Ethan, solo cerro los ojos y durmió.

 **:::Sueño de Bunny:::**

—¡¿PERO QUE HAS HECHO BUNNY!? —

.

—Todo esto fue tu culpa —

.

—Á-Áster te-ngo fr-io… —

—…Todo estará bien, n-no te pre-ocupes —

.

—Lo siento… Yo… Yo Te Amo… Por favor,… ¡PERDÓNAME! ¡POR FAVOR! —

.

—Solo hay una forma de arreglar esto —

—¡MiM! —

.

—Debes pagar un precio… si lo quieres de vuelta—

.

—¡¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE DEBO HACER AHORA?! —

.

—¡ESTA ME LA PAGARAN! —

.

—¡ÁSTER! —

Bunny despertó de golpe, ¿Qué diablos había sido eso?, quiso regresar a dormir, pero vio la hora, era tarde, así que con el dolor de su alma y con sueño todavía, se dispuso a trabajar, faltaba mucho por hacer.

Mientras pintaba un pequeño huevo, su mano tembló un poco haciendo que una mancha de color rojo cayera en el huevo, este era de color azul, y estaba adornado con pequeños copos de nieve.

Esto no le dio buena espina, vagamente recordó lo que paso en su sueño, era como si alguien estuviera tratando de decirle algo.

—¿Sera que era verdad lo que me dijo Ethan? —se preguntó así mismo.

Bunny sin darle importancia siguió con su tarea de todos los días, pintar huevos, y así hasta que llego la noche.

Este incidente se repitió por dos días más, no podía dormir bien y unas grandes ojeras se veían debajo de sus ojos, todo por esos sueños raros.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Trato de despejar su mente pintando huevos, pero seguía pasando lo mismo que la vez anterior, mínimo una docena de huevos azules con copos de nieve, terminaron manchados con pintura roja, pero lo más extraño era que estas manchas parecían… sangre.

Empezó a tener miedo de todo esto, ¿Por qué seguía teniendo la necesidad de salir corriendo a buscar a Jack para protegerlo? ¿Por qué todas las noches soñaba lo mismo? ¿Por qué todas las noches soñaba con un Jack sangrando entre sus brazos? ¿Qué significaba todo esto?

Se puso a meditar lo que le había dicho Ethan días atrás, acaso era verdad, era verdad que no odiaba a Jack, o lo odiaba por causa de otro sentimiento, todo esto rondaba por la mente del pobre conejo. No podía pensar bien, que le estaba pasando no entendía nada.

Todo ese tercer día solo se mantuvo meditando lo que había pasado hasta que llego la noche.

Y una vez más no pudo dormir bien, esos malditos sueños no lo dejaban dormir. Tenía miedo, y lo peor era que no sabía de qué.

Algo raro le estaba pasando y no lo podía entender.

Hasta que llego a una conclusión.

Los condenados sueños.

Las palabras de Ethan.

Y el escondido sentimiento de culpa y miedo que sentía el conejo.

Solo significaba una cosa…

—¡SOY EL IDIOTA MAS GRANDE DEL MUNDO! —grito Bunny una vez que todo estuvo claro.

Ahora lo entendía todo, no era odio lo que sentía por Jack, bueno si lo odiaba, pero por causa de otro sentimiento… Amor.

Bunny no sabía qué hacer, Ethan tenía razón, había hecho el más grande error de su vida.

Sentía la necesidad de tenerlo en sus brazos, para poder abrazarlo, besarlo, protegerlo de lo que sea.

Aunque le costara admitirlo, sentía la necesidad de hacerlo suyo, de marcarlo, para que nadie pueda robárselo jamás.

Pensar en eso solo hacia avergonzar al conejo.

—Ahora que voy a hacer —se dijo así mismo Bunny—. ¿Cómo le voy a pedir disculpas? —se preguntó así mismo.

Ahora tenía que hacer que Jack perdonara, y le tuviera confianza de nuevo.

Pero el problema era como lo iba a hacer.

Y algo que él no sabía, era que esos sueños si significaban algo, y esos sueños depararían el futuro de ambos Guardianes.

Y él no está listo para lo que se avecinaba.

Como lograra proteger al Guardián de la Diversión, de algo que ni siquiera el mismo sabe.

De algo que no está en sus manos de dirigir…

…De algo que no puede evitar que pase.

Continuara…

* * *

Hola, nos vemos de nuevo. Me gusta el curso que esta llevando esta historia, ¿A ustedes no?

Bueno, ya sabes como funciona, te gusto, deja Review, no te gusto, deja un Review. Un escritor con Reviews, es un escritor feliz.

Campaña de Reviews para Inspiración-Sama: Saben que el hombre no trabaja gratis, y que si no comentan el maldito me va a dejar por alguien mejor.

A contestar Reviews:

 **Usuyase Blood:** Si es verdad me dolió , escribir que Jack se pase al lado oscuro, y sea un mini Pitch, y si creo que todos ahora por mi culpa tendremos pesadillas con mucho Frió, soy malo. Pero si, no te preocupes, ya estoy menos ocupado, así que me veras mas seguido por acá, o eso tengo planeado, y entiendo que aun quieras matar a alguien, espero que este capítulo haya cambiado tu opinión solo un poco. No dejes de dejar Reviews, te quiero. Nos vemos después.

 **angeli caduti:** ¡Amiga! Cuanto tiempo, a que me extrañaste un montón, ves que los milagros si se cumplen, nunca pierdas la fe pequeña. E regresado solo por ti, ah ok no, tengo planeado terminar este fic si por que si, así que me veras por lo pronto mas seguido por aquí. No dejes de leerme oíste, que por personas como tu que dejan un hermoso Review, los escritores seguimos de pie ante todo lo que venga. Nos vemos en la proxima. Ah y una ultima cosa... ¡No soy mujer! Por que todos los que me leen dicen que soy mujer, existen Fundashis, si lo sabias. Bueno como sea, aun asi te quiero.

 **Tania1904:** Es bueno que te este gustando, me alegre de sobremanera como no tienes idea, y seguire escribiendo hasta el fin de los tiempos, Sigue dejando Reviews amiga. Nos leemos próximamente.

Agradezco a todos lo que han dejado un Review hasta ahora, y tu personita timida que me esta leyendo, deja un Review que no cuesta nada.

Si quieres, puedes pasarte por mi sensualon Facebook:

Dark Cupid Fearless *Proximamente* (Deberia poner esto hasta que lo haya hecho ¿Verdad?, da flojera leerlo si aun no esta hecho, no creen)

Si te gustaron mis relatos, y si tienes una Sexy cuenta Wattpad, puedes pasarte y seguirme tambien ahi:

*arroba*DarkCupid_Fearless

Nos vemos. Hasta la proxima.

Dark Cupid


	4. Chapter 4: ¿Qué He Hecho?

Hola! Feliz Navidad, Año Nuevo y Día de Reyes! Atrasado si, lo se, se que dije que trataría de actualizar pronto pero no pude, ademas que ya iniciaron las clases, es un horror, ni por que entramos de vacaciones los profes se apiadan de nosotros. Lastima, pero bueno, tratare de seguir mi ritmo actual. Tratare, en serio tratare de actualizar cada 2 semanas, un día Martes o en su caso Miércoles. Para que estén pendientes. Como siempre les deseo un increíble día y gracias por tomarte tu tiempo de leer esta loca invención mía.

Hay deoj en este capitulo las cosas se ponen buenas XD.

 **Advertencias:** Si vienes a joder con que no te gusta el Yaoi, considera que te arrojare una maldición gitana. Ademas encontraras en este fic, mala redacción, horrores ortográficos, y comedia insípida (Se van a querer cortar las venas con galletas animalitos).

 **Desclaimer:** RoTG no me pertenece, le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores y a Dream Works Animatio. Yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer mis fantasías realidad.

Sin mas ya no los entretengo, disfruten y nos vemos abajo.

LUCES!

DRAMA!

ACCIÓN!

* * *

Capítulo 4: **¿Qué He Hecho?**

—

Bunny seguía en la Warren, estaba pensando en lo que le había dicho Ethan

"Y créeme que cuando lo descubras, estarás de rodillas suplicándole perdón a Jack"

Sí que había sido un gran idiota, ahora que estaba seguro de lo que sentía por Jack, aunque aun le costaba asimilarlo.

Seguía sin creer que amaba a Jack.

Para él un Pooka, un guerrero, pero sobre todo, un hombre. Amar a otro hombre, era algo imposible, además un humano, eso ya era antinatural.

Aun no estaba seguro, si es que era amor lo que sentía por Jack, su cabeza está hecha un lio, no podía procesar absolutamente nada.

Bueno, pero de lo que si estaba seguro, era que se tenía que disculpar con Jack, había sido un estúpido lo admitía, ahora tenía que pedirle perdón.

Pero como carajos lo iba a hacer si no lo encontraba. Recorrió el globo terráqueo entero dos veces y ni una señal de Jack, incluso le pregunto a Jamie, pero para su mala suerte ni él, ni Sophie lo había visto.

Se empezó a preocupar de sobre manera, temía que aquellos extraños sueños que tenia se pudieran cumplir de alguna forma.

No quiso pedirles ayuda a los demás guardianes porque sabía que si ponía una sola pata en el taller de North, lo harían puré. Pero dado a que ya no sabía qué hacer, opto por esa opción.

Trato de entrar con la mayor cautela posible, no quería que lo mataran sin disculparse con Jack, pero para su desgracia no fue así, como antes había dicho, apenas puso una pata en el taller, una gran mano lo agarro del pescuezo y lo levanto con facilidad.

Era Norte y mientras lo ahorcaba decía unas cuantas groserías en ruso.

Y Bunny solo intentaba de liberarse, fallando inútilmente. "El Viejo tiene demasiada fuerza" pensó.

—...Espera… —dijo en un susurro Bunny—. …Suéltame…- Apenas se le entendía por la ahorcada que le estaba dando North.

—¿Por qué debería? —dijo North con un odio en su voz hacia Bunny.

—Tenemos que hablar… —apenas dijo—. …Es sobre Jack—.

North lo pensó un momento, dio un gran y cansado suspiro, y a duras penas lo soltó.

—De que quieres hablar —dijo sin ningún interés hacia Bunny.

Bunny tosió un par de veces antes de comenzar a hablar.

—Bueno antes que me vuelvas a ahorcar —empezó diciendo Bunny mientras se tallaba el cuello por el dolor—. Lo siento… —dijo con sus orejas abajo.

—Si sabes que no es conmigo, con quien tienes que disculparte ¿Verdad? —Dijo North un tanto sorprendido por escuchar al Gran Conejo de Pascua disculparse.

—Si eso lo sé perfectamente… Sé que fui un idiota, por haberle hecho eso, se que Jack es una persona especial para todos… Y ahora sé que también lo es para mí, debí haber correspondido sus sentimientos cuando tuve tiempo —dijo, y si no fuera por su pelaje se notaria un gran sonrojo en el rostro del conejo, no podía creer todo lo que estaba diciendo

—Se que debo arreglar las cosas con Jack, pero te juro que ya recorrí el mundo entero… y aun no lo encuentro —un deje de decepción se notaba en su voz—. Por eso necesito de tu ayuda, necesito saber dónde está Jack, por favor North eres el único que puede ayudarme, por favor… —pedía Bunny.

Por su parte, North no salía de su asombro, ver a Bunny disculpándose. Era lo último que esperaba ver, podía notar en los ojos y rostro de Bunny real arrepentimiento, decía la verdad.

North solo suspiro y negó ligeramente con la cabeza, sabía que sería muy difícil para Jack perdonar a Bunny y aun más para que le vuelva a tener confianza, después de que su secreto había salido a la luz, sabía que sería muy difícil.

—Y por qué me pides ayuda a mí… —dijo North de lo más tranquilo del mundo.

—Porque tú eres casi como un padre para Jack, y ya te dije que no sé dónde está Jack, North estoy preocupado por él… Qué tal si le paso algo —dijo Bunny verdaderamente preocupado.

—Ni en mis mas locos sueños me imaginaria lo que está pasando, ahora lo eh visto todo —se escuchó una voz.

—Hay no otra vez… —dijo Bunny mientras se daba una palmada en la cara.

Desde lo alto del techo, bajo Ethan con su arco en mano, se veía un tanto divertido por todo lo que estaba escuchando.

—¡NORTH! TANTO TIEMPO SIN VERTE —dijo Ethan muy emocionado, mientras corría y le daba un gran abraso a North.

—¡Ethan! ¿Cómo está el viejo Eros? —pregunto una vez el abraso se deshizo.

—Mi papa como siempre, está bien, creo… haciendo berrinches de cómo actúan los humanos respecto al amor hoy en día —le contesto.

North solo rio ante lo contado.

—Ay… Ese Eros nunca cambia… ¿Y a que se debe tu humilde visita? —pregunto North.

—Solo vine a ver a alguien —le respondió mientras dirigía la mirada con odio hacia cierto conejo.

—Si solo vienes a burlarte de mí… —dijo mientras sacaba sus boomerangs—. Recuerda que aún soy mayor que tú y puedo darte una paliza —le dijo mientras lo apuntaba con un boomerang.

—Tranquilo Bunny… ya te dije, no me he aparecido por el momento solo para golpearte por lo que le hiciste a Jack —dijo alzando las manos despreocupadamente—. Aunque quisiera hacerlo —esto último lo dijo bajo y para sí mismo.

Bunny aun así lo escucho, pero no protesto, puesto que sabía que se lo merecía.

—Y para que querías verme… —dijo desviando la mirada, no lo quería ver por el momento o su camisa blanca terminaría de color rojo.

—A eso… —dijo Ethan, mientras escogía las palabras adecuadas, no quería alarmar a Bunny, ni a North que seguía ahí —Jack está en peligro… —dijo sin más.

—A que te refieres —pregunto North desconcertado.

—No lo sé exactamente, pero lo puedo sentir, algo malo le va a pasar a Jack… o ya le paso —seguía diciendo Ethan mientras miraba arriba buscando una respuesta.

—¡Y PORQUE NO ME DIJISTE ANTES! —le dijo Bunny mientras lo agarraba del cuello de la camisa.

—Porque creí que seguías en tu burbuja de _"Yo estoy bien y todo el mundo mal"_ y te iba a importar un soberano pepino —le dijo Ethan sin siquiera pestañar por el repentino movimiento.

Bunny apretó su puño mientras lo dirigía a la cara de Ethan pero dos centímetros se detuvo pues sabía que tenía razón, así que solo lo bajo y miro al suelo.

—En todo caso deberían buscarlo, tengo un mal presentimiento… —dijo Ethan mirando a un North preocupado—. …Y temo que Pitch esté involucrado —dijo otra vez mientras veía hacia la luna que apenas estaba saliendo por una de las ventanas del taller.

Y no se dijo más, apenas North escucho el nombre de Pitch, encendió la alarma para llamar a los otros guardianes. Una vez que llegaron, Tooth se le tiro encima a Bunny mientras lo trataba de golpear.

North solo la tomo de una ala, sabía que Tooth podía ser violenta cuando se lo proponía. Sandy ni siquiera le prestaba atención estaba MUY molesto con Bunny y con solo mirarlo juraba que también se le echaba encima. Una vez todos calmados Ethan, Bunny y North les pusieron al tanto de lo que había pasado.

—¿Y por qué no nos dijiste antes Ethan? —decía Tooth muy preocupada.

—Lo mismo le pregunte yo… —Dijo Bunny sin darle importancia.

—Tú te callas Bunny, después de lo que paso no tienes ni el derecho de que te hablemos —dijo Tooth muy molesta. Sandy solo asintió en aprobación a lo que había dicho.

—Bueno yo… —Intento decir Bunny, pero no pudo terminar dado a que un humo rosa empezó a llenar toda la sala.

Cuando todo el polvo se dispersó se pudo notar una joven un poco más alta (Solo por unos centímetros) que Ethan, de piel igual increíblemente blanca, traía un hermoso vestido en tonalidades rosa y magenta, corto de enfrente como una mini falda y con una gran cola atrás, con unos hermosos zapatos. Tenía un hermoso rostro de facciones muy finas, ojos color magenta y su pelo de color rosa amarrado en dos coletas altas que llegaban hasta el suelo.

—Ethan, gracias a Zeus que te encuentro —dijo la chica una vez se disipo todo el humo rosa—. Mama te está buscando y no está muy feliz —dijo un poco asustada, la madre de los dos se ponía como energúmena cuando uno de los se escapaba.

Ethan solo palideció, si es que se es posible con su tono de piel, y se quedó paralizado.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunto la chica viéndolo fijamente.

—Tengo que irme de aquí lo antes posible… —dijo en su misma posición y apenas se le escucho.

—…Y A DONDE CON EXACTITUD —se escuchó una voz.

Ambos chicos se abrazaron y gritaron como locos mientras veían una figura detrás de los guardianes.

Los guardianes se dieron la vuelta para apreciar a una mujer de no más de 30 años, muy hermosa, inclusive el adjetivo le quedaba corto, con un muy hermoso vestido color magenta que llegaba hasta el suelo escotado de la espalda, tenía igual que los jóvenes un tono de piel blanca con toque de rosa, con una gran cabellera color dorada que llegaba hasta la espalda baja amarrada en una coleta alta.

Los dos chicos empezaron a llorar y gritar aún más mientras veían que su madre se acercaba a paso lento hacia ellos. Cuando estuvo frente a los dos hablo fuerte y claro.

—Me pueden explicar que hacen aquí… —se escuchó por parte de la madre de los chicos, con un tono en el que se notaba el enojo.

En cambio las dos inocentes criaturas, que seguían abrazados como si su vida dependiera de ello, lloraban a mares sin poder contestar a lo que su madre pedía.

North sabía que si no detenía a Afrodita en este momento su precioso taller quedaría manchado de sangre.

—Afrodita, cuánto tiempo sin verte… —dijo North fingiendo estar inundado de felicidad, los chicos al ver a su madre distraída corrieron como alma que lleva el diablo a esconderse detrás de Tooth.

Afrodita no contesto solo se quedó mirando como sus presas… perdón, hijos, sus hermosos y malcriados hijos se escondían detrás del hada de los dientes. Así que solo suspiro y se dirigió a los guardianes esta vez.

—¿Qué hacen Alice y Ethan aquí? —inquirió Afrodita derrotada.

Los guardianes solo intercambiaron miradas y respondieron.

Después de un largo rato, en el cual le explicaron con detalle todo lo que había pasado a Afrodita, esta pudo entender del por qué sus hijos se encontraban fuera de casa.

Afrodita había escuchado cada palabra, cada oración, cada letra, y no estaba muy contenta. Miro a Bunny con enojo y tristeza a la vez. Afrodita le había tenido mucho cariño a Jack, era casi como el hijo que nunca deseo, era mejor comparado con las bestias que tenía por hijos.

Afrodita solo se quedó procesando todo lo que había pasado en la última semana. Y después miro a sus hijos que tenían una sonrisa nerviosa.

—No crean que se salvan de esta cuando lleguemos a casa, su padre les dará el castigo que se merecen —dijo con una sonrisa maléfica.

—Claro que se los daré —se escuchó una voz masculina, y como había pasado hace unos momentos ambo chicos se volvieron a abrazar y se largaron a gritar y llorar. Los guardianes solo se sobresaltaron a escuchar la voz y Afrodita solo sonrió complacida, ya sabía perfectamente quien seria.

—Hola amor —dijo Afrodita saludando a su esposo con un beso.

El hombre que había besado Afrodita, no rebasaba los 40 años, era muy parecido a Ethan en color de piel, cabello y ojos. Estaba vestido similar a Ethan camisa blanca, chaleco rojo, pantalón de vestir rojo, zapatos de vestir negros y con alas en la espalda.

—Alguien podría explicarme lo que paso aquí —dijo Eros con un tono suave.

Al terminar el relato de lo que había pasado… Se abrió la Caja de Pandora.

Entre todos y cuando digo todos, HABLO DE TODOS, tuvieron que detener a Eros de no matar a Bunny por las atrocidades, en palabras de Eros, que había escuchado. Si Ethan se había puesto como mujer cuando le baja la regla cuando se enteró. Eros… mejor no acercársele.

Bunny estaba hecho bolita en el suelo y en una esquina, hoy en definitiva no era su día.

Sin duda lo problemas para el apenas acababan de empezar.

Mientras todos seguían tratando de detener a Eros, empezó a soplar un viento de los mil demonios y arena negra empezaba a formarse por todo el taller.

Sorprendidos de lo que pasaba, dejaron un lado lo que estaba pasando, todos se pusieron alerta en caso de que algo malo pasara.

Una vez todo el espectáculo de la arena negra termino, encima del gran globo terráqueo del taller de North se encontraba Pitch.

—¡Buenos Días a todos! —dijo Pitch simulando estar extasiado de alegría, una sínica sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

—¿Qué quieres Pitch? —pregunto North con una seriedad poco característica de él.

—Solo quería mostrarles algo… —soltó con un deje de diversión.

Detrás de Pitch una figura salió con el rostro mirando al suelo, al principio ninguno pudo distinguir bien quién era. Pero una vez alzo el rostro, todos se quedaron helados.

Ninguno entendía lo que estaba pasando, ¿Cómo es que Pitch regreso? ¡¿Y POR QUE DIABLOS JACK ESTA JUNTO A EL?! Estos dos últimos solo sonreían con malicia al ver la cara de todos los presentes.

Bunny era el que más afectado se veía. Ethan pensó que pronto empezaría a hiperventilar. La mente del conejo era un desastre, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

Era Jack, si, pero no era Jack al mismo tiempo.

Trago grueso, ese no podía ser su pequeño Snowflake, tenía que ser una mentira, Jack jamás haría algo como esto. Pero, si así era, que es lo que estaba viendo en realidad. Pensó que su mente estaba haciéndole una mala pasada.

Tal vez era otro de esos sueños. Tenía que ser eso, no había duda, en cualquier momento volvería a despertar en su cama lleno de sudor como siempre.

Lamentablemente, tuvo que aceptarlo… no era un sueño, ese en verdad era Jack.

Para la tragedia de todos.

—Anda salúdenlo… y díganme como me quedo —dijo Pitch feliz de la vida, se detuvo detrás de él y puso sus manos en los hombros de Jack, mirando a los guardianes con superioridad—. Y todo gracias a Áster —.

Todos voltearon a ver a Bunny, y volvió a tragar grueso. Sus ojos se abrieron sin poder creérselo.

—¿Qué he hecho…? —dijo Bunny en casi un susurro.

Y sin poder controlarlo una lagrima traicionera cayo de sus ojos.

Continuara…

* * *

Ay deos las cosas se ponen buenas *carita maliciosa* Espero que les haya gustado el fic tanto como a mi. Y bueno ya conocen a los locos Valentine, ellos tendrán un papel un tanto importante en este fic.

Ya sabes como va la cosa, si te gusto deja Review, si no te gusto deja un Review. Un escritor con Reviews es un escritor feliz.

Campaña de Reviews para Ispiracion-Sama: Saben que el hombre no trabaja gratis, y si no le dan su tanda de Reviews el maldito me deja TT^TT.

Reviews:

 **Usuyase Blood:** Que bueno que hice cambiar tu opinión, creo que después, mas adelante lo vas a amar. Si es cierto que es el mas orgulloso de todos, y créeme que sufro al no poder adaptarme al personaje, pero hago lo mejor que puedo. Lo de los sueños si tienen algo que ver dentro de la historia, pero mas adelantito, tu solo espera y siéntate que del drama me ocupo yo *Guiño*. Gracias por tus Reviews, te juro que me hacen muy feliz. Nos leemos pronto.

 **Naruko Ninja Z:** Gracias por tus halagos, hago lo mejor que puedo, espero poder seguir leyendote pronto.

 **TsukihimePrincess:** Si, tenia pensado que apareciera Cupido desde la versión anterior, si todos esperábamos que Ethan hiciera eso, pero no soy tan cruel, aunque ya pronto le llegara su merecido al gran Áster. Tengo pensado ya toda la historia, solo me falta la fuerza de voluntad para poder seguir escribiendo. Gracias por tu Review, Nos leemos pronto.

Y bueno esos fueron todos los Reviews, no olvides dejar el tuyo.

Y queria informarles a todos que ya tengo mi pagina en Facebook. Me encuentran como "Dark Cupid Fearless", en este subiré cada cuando serán las actualizaciones, algunos adelantos de los capítulos, y muchas sorpresas mas *eso espero*.

Y tambien si tienes una cuenta Wattpad puedes seguirme, ahí me encuentras como *arroba*DarkCupid_Fearless.

Eso es todo por mi parte, espero seguir actualizando pronto.

Nos vemos hasta la próxima.

Dark Cupid


	5. Chapter 5: Dime Que Es Una Pesadilla

**HOLA! Si ya se que no tengo perdón de Dios, pero Bueh, tengo excusa, he estado trabajando en varios proyectos. DEMASIADOS, y apenas he tenido tiempo para mi, pero ya logre hacerle su espacio a FanFicition. Ademas de otra cosa que dire mas abajito. Por los miestras disfruten del show que en este capítulo las cosas se ponen sabrosongas.**

 **Desclaimer:** RoTG no me pertenece, que mas quisiera yo, le pertenece a sus respectivo creadores y blah blah blah. Ya saben el resto.

Disfruten del capitulo.

 **LUCES!**

 **DRAMA!**

 **ACCIÓN** **!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5:** Dime Que ESTO Es Una Pesadilla…

—

Nadie creía lo que estaba viendo, tenía que ser una broma, ese no era Jack, todos trataban inútilmente de saber que estaba pasando, la tensión en el lugar era tal que se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

—Vaya, que sucede, les comió la lengua el ratón —pronunció cínicamente Jack.

A todos se les helo la sangre, era la misma voz de Jack.

—Pitch… maldito ¡¿QUÉ LE HICISTE A JACK?! —Eros, desplego sus alas y voló a toda velocidad hacía Pitch dispuesto a propinarle un buen golpe en la cara a Pitch, pero no conto con la siguiente.

Jack, escurriéndose como una verdadera sombra, apareció justo detrás de Eros, rápidamente y sin piedad le dio una patada en la espalda, con tanta fuerza, que logró hacerlo caer contra el suelo en un fuerte golpe que resonó en todo el Taller.

North sintió que toda la fuerza que lo caracterizaba se desplomo al suelo, Tooth se llevo las manos a la boca con un rostro digno del más puro horror.

Ethan imitando a su padre despego en vuelo, no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados viendo todo lo que sucedía. Este a diferencia de su padre si logro darle un puñetazo a Pitch. Este solo rio.

—Ay, Ethan —dijo con sorna.

Pitch usando sus poderes, golpeo a Ethan contra la pared, logrando desmayarlo al igual que su padre.

Sandy enfurecido, saco sus látigos de arena, y tomo una de los brazos de Pitch y lo golpeo repetidas veces en todas las paredes del Taller sin importarle nada. Se detuvo un segundo solo para ver que tanto daño le había hecho.

Pitch se levanto del suelo un poco adolorido y riendo como un maniaco.

—Hoy no Sandy… —dijo en burla.

Sandy sin entender trato de volver a golpearlo, pero Jack con una velocidad increíble lo tomo por el cuello ahorcándolo con ambas manos, el hombrecito de arena trato de quitar las manos de Jack pero no pudo. Se desmayo.

Tooth empezó a hiperventilar, no creía lo que estaba pasando, su Jack se había convertido en una maquina de crueldad pura.

North, reacciono y saco sus espadas, hijo o no, no iba a permitir que Jack hiciera tales cosas. Lo persiguió por un momento por casi todo el Taller hasta que logro acorralarlo en una pared poniendo su brazo en su cuello de por medio. Logro detenerlo por unos segundos en los cuales se les hicieron eternos a todos.

Jack cayó rendido al suelo, o al menos eso parecía. North se alejo lentamente de él, temiendo que en cualquier momento lloraría por lo que acababa de hacer. Jack se levanto tosiendo del suelo y con lágrimas en los ojos miro a North fijamente.

—Papá a-ayúdame porfa-vor —dijo con aparente dolor en los labios.

North soltó sus armas, cayendo estúpidamente en su trampa, gracias a su instinto paternal hacia Jack. Una vez estuvo lo suficiente mente cerca de él, Jack se levanto rápidamente y golpeo a North que trastabillo hasta caer por el borde del Taller junto a Eros.

Afrodita trato de hacer algo, pero, antes de que pudiera moverse, sufrió lo mismo que Sandy por parte de Jack.

—¡MAMÁ! —gritó Alice sacando su arco dispuesta a clavarle una flecha en la cabeza a Jack.

La flecha voló hacia él y Jack en el último momento la detuvo con una mano, ante la atenta mirada de la chica. Desapareció y volvió a aparecer detrás de ella clavándole la flecha en la espalda haciéndola gritar desgarradoramente.

Seguido camino lentamente hacía Tooth que con un rictus de horror y lágrimas en los ojos se iba alejando del joven con cada paso que daba. Una vez estuvo cerca de ella le dio un golpe en el rostro. Y una vez cayó al suelo, Jack la pateo hasta dejarla inconciente.

—¡BRAVO! ¡MAGNIFICO! ¡EXCELENTE! —gritaba Pitch alegremente mientras aplaudía.

Bunny que se había quedado estático en su lugar mirando todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Trato de tomar sus boomerangs pero no podía algo se lo impedía.

—Jack —llamó Pitch, este lo volteo a ver—. Acabalo —.

Jack asintió y voló hasta quedar cerca del conejo.

Bunny, no sabía qué hacer. No tenía ninguna idea, no sabía cómo detenerlo. Así que hizo lo único que sabía hacer bien. Huir.

Abrió un agujero y regresó a la Warren. Estando ahí cerró todas las entradas con varios hechizos Pooka. Una vez a "salvo" se sentó bajo un árbol, e hizo lo que no había hecho en mucho tiempo. Lloro, lloro amargamente por no poder hacer nada.

Por haber sido un cobarde.

Por no haber ayudado a sus amigos.

Por haber causado todo este desastre.

Por hacerle esto a la persona que más amaba.

Lloro por haberse enamorado de Jack.

Lloro hasta quedarse dormido.

 **-O-O-O-O-O-**

—Jack… ¿por qué hiciste esto? —dijo Bunny con lágrimas en los ojos, abrazando a un ensangrentado Jack con una flecha negra en el pecho.

—P-p-p-por qu-e y-y-yo t-e a-mo —dijo con dificultad, levanto una mano y acaricio suavemente la mejilla de Bunny, limpiándole una lágrima que había salido.

Bunny no pudo más y rompió a llorar más amargamente. Jack lo miro con todo el amor que se puede ver a alguien hasta que poco a poco su mano fue cayendo al igual que sus parpados. En unos segundos Jack había muerto.

Bunny lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Lo siento Jack, por favor per-dóname, lamento no habértelo dicho antes, pe-ro y-y-yo t-e a-mo ta-tambi-en —las lágrimas caía sobre Jack empapándole el rostro.

Todos los presentes veían con lastima la escena. Tooth se veía acabada y era sostenida por North que igual le costaba trabajo ponerse de pie. Sandy apenas y podía estar consciente de lo que sucedía. Afrodita y Alice tenían el cabello alborotado y la ropa de cada una estaba rasgada, eran sostenidas por su esposo y su hermano respectivamente. Estos al igual que los demás se veían acabados.

Todo parecía haber acabado para todos, ya nunca tendrían a Jack en sus vidas y el más afectados de todos era Bunny que no paraba de llorar y disculparse con el cuerpo inerte de Jack.

—…lo siento Jack —.

 **-O-O-O-O-O-**

Bunny despertó, el sueño que acababa de tener no era uno muy lindo. Y por una extraña razón aquél sueño lo sentía más ligado a la realidad de lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar.

Ya era de noche y se notaba en la Warren, la luna en su posición carecía de su brillo característico, MiM ya debería estar enterado, y eso solo lo hizo sentirse más miserable de lo que ya se sentía.

—dime que todo esto es una pesadilla… —dijo hacia la luna—. por favor —volvió a pedir—. …por favor—.

—

 **Continuara…**

* * *

Hola, espero que hayan llegado hasta acá y bueno eso, espero que les haya gustado todo este hermoso capítulo que lo escribí todo el día de hoy, me lleve como una horas. De nada, no es cierto, es hermosos hacer esto.

Bueno a lo que venía, no había actualizado por el hecho de que nadie comentaba, ya se, ya se que no es bueno colgar caps, pero es que si nadie comenta así no sabre si les gusto o no el cap. Con un solo Review me doy por bien servido.

Y bueno pues eso.

Te dejo mis otras redes sociales para que estés mas en contacto conmigo. Ya tengo una mas jejej.

Feisbük: Dark Cupid Fearless

Tuitah: *arroba* (por que luego se lo traga el FanFiction) DCupid_Fearless

Uatpat: *arroba*DarkCupid_Fealess.

Ya sabes, sigueme y dele laik a mis historias en Wattpad.

Eso es toh, no vemos en la porxima.

Dark Cupid Fearless


End file.
